Late Night
by Lil Cholita
Summary: A creature visits Kaiba late at night. Like every other night. There is somehting that maybe growing there between them. Is there? Can a human and blood-thirst creature stay together? Prideshipping. COMPLETE


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything..._

* * *

_LATE NIGHT _

_

* * *

_

It was dark once more...The sun had set... He waited for him to come.

It wasn't like him to act this way towards anyone, but there was something about him that made his heart sort of skip a beat.

Something that the other gave him that he couldn't help, but desire for more.

He walked the empty streets of Domino City. Late Saturday night and the only thing he could do was just walk the streets. It's not like there was nothing better to do, his brother had left to spend the night over at a friends house. Leaving the brunet alone. To wander the streets.

He continued to walk , he didn't notice the park in front of him until he looked up. He decided to go and sit down for a while.

Sitting on a bench looking around. Gently the wind pulled at him.

The late October wind.

The brunet waited to see if he'd arrived but nothing. He waited there for a while, soon, though, he gave up and started walking home.

As he entered his house he decided to head into one of his many living rooms. He walked in and turned on the fire place.

It was the only thing that gave light to the room.

He decided to close his eyes and as he laid down in the couch for a while a voice was heard.

"_Well my, why are you still up?"_

Azure eyes shot open and turned to look at a figure by the fire place.

The figure smiled at him, Crimson eyes that seem to twinkle beautifully as the fire light glowed against them.

"I thought you weren't going to show up." said the brunet who sat up and made room for the other to sit next to him.

The other male knew what this meant and walked towards him to sit next down besides the tall, handsome brunet.

"_You think I 'm insane. Like I could do such a thing." _said the crimson-eyed male.

Kaiba loved the voice the other possessed. It was one of many things the brunet enjoyed about the other male.

It was sort of weird for the CEO at first, he really never believed in this sort of stuff. However, as long as he could feel him, as long as he was there and try to prove him wrong he didn't care.

The brunet leaned in, to grab the others hand. He could feel as he touched ,the other, the glove he wore. White gloves. He grabbed one by the tip and pulled it off.

Right away he felt the hand sort of cold. He decided to place the hand between his. Like ham between two pieces of bread.

The crimson-eyed male stared at him, then the hands that grabbed his own. He looked away.

"_I suppose I should be leaving"_

"Aren't you going to stay?" asked the brunet as both stood up.

The male that stood in front of the brunet and had his back at him looked at the window. Seeing the outside.

Crimson eyes that stared at the bright moon.

"_I suppose I could. If you really want."_he whispered.

Kaiba grabbed him by the waist, and turned him around to face him. Both looked in each other's eyes.

No expression what so ever on the others face for a while. Then something was seen through their faces.

The CEO soon leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that grew very much passion. The brunet made the other step back and fall on the the couch. Soon both trade spots, so Kaiba was at the bottom and the other male on his lap.

The kiss kept going as soon as it began to get sort of bittersweet. Both pulled away knowing oxygen had to go through their lungs, sooner or later.

Oh, how the brunet enjoyed to kiss those lips. Those lips that made him want more, and more.

Soon the brunet stared to kiss at the other males neck. He kissed down as if though following a trail of some sort. The other one just smiled and looked down at the other. The brunet looked up and smirked.

Just then the CEO carried the shorter male up to his bedroom.

* * *

The brunet rested his head on the others lap. One hand of the shorter male seemed to gently touch the brunet. The brunet ran his own hand up and down the other's arm in a gently manner as well.

"Yami, will you stay with me?"asked the brunet out loud.

The other male stiffen at the sudden suggestion the other asked of him. He then quickly relaxed and kissed the forehead of the brunet.

"_We already talked about this my dragon. You know it's impossible. I'm different from you I'm-"_ Yami was interrupted by Kaiba.

"Your what? Not human? Seriously I don't care." Kaiba said as he got up to look at the exotic-haired male.

"_Yes...But I do care. Stuff happens Seto. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."_

"I don't care. I mean Yami, if your not here I seem to go crazy. I seem to need to be next to you everyday." said the brunet in a calm voice.

Yami stayed quiet until he spoke, "_Have you thought maybe your not in love and maybe it's lust what you want from me?"_

Kaiba looked at Yami in disbelief. "Are you crazy!Of course not. How could you say that." Kaiba leaned into Yami's face. "I want more. Something more then just the sexual desire."

The crimson-eyed male just stared at the blue-eyed male with no expression going through his face.

"_I do as well," _Yami said looking away. "_You have to understand it's not easy. What if one day I get the desire to just taste the sweet blood of your? Huh? I would be able to go on with life. Let things be like this..."_

"I told you if it comes to that point it wont matter."Kaiba said, Yami for once throughout the whole night showed an emotion of surprise in his face. Kaiba continued in a calm voice, "I want you to stay with me. I want to know you wont leave me one day and never come back. That you might have found someone better in your life. I want you to be with me forever..."

Yami was quiet...

"_I will be with you forever, Seto. I wouldn't change you for anyone...Believe me...But let's say somethings can't be the way they should... It's life..."_Yami said as he kissed Kaiba.

Kaiba laid his head back down on Yami's lap and closed his eyes. There was no point in going any further _right now_ with this.

"_I love you, Dragon."_whispered Yami.

"I Love you too... My lovely vampire."

_**FIN??**_

* * *

**Lil Cholita:** The end? I'm aware it is very short. I just had this idea in my head, and it didn't seem to leave. So I had to write this and post it. Now I could continue but I don't know yet. I still need to update on other stuff. Anyways hopefully you enjoyed the small little writing. 

_Review are appreciated and if not thanks for reading..._


End file.
